


Baseless

by Katie_Flint



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_nextgen100, Drabble, F/M, Morning After, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Flint/pseuds/Katie_Flint
Summary: Scorpius has fallen asleep in Rose's bed...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to hp_nextgen100 on November 25, 2016. (I'm still figuring out the best posting methods lol).

  
Blue fractals shimmered all around them, the soft light of morning piercing through the Ravenclaw Tower, onto the bed. Rose should really learn to close her curtains when she slept. Then again, people might talk more that way.  
  
Not that they didn’t say their fair share about her already. A Ravenclaw girl with a Slytherin boy in her bed, _Merlin_ only knew what they could be up to.  
  
Rose’s nose crinkled at the silly idea. For being the intelligent sort, her housemates were rather enamored with the baseless rumors that encompassed her friendship.  
  
Well… mostly baseless, Rose smiled.  
  
“G’morning Sweetheart,”


End file.
